Ordinary World
by Christina1
Summary: Okie dokie. Here's another Trunks and Pan story. If you're not a fan, then don't read this. If you are, by all means, go ahead. Please write a review too! And I got the title of my story from
1. Part 1

After much thought, I've come up with a NEW story! YEAH! Like always, I don't own ANY of the DBZ characters. Too bad for me. Okay enough of this let's go!  
  
NOTE: In this story, Bra and Pan are Seniors at "Orange Star High School." You know, the one that Gohan and Videl attended! Trunks is 30, Goten is 29, Marron is 26.   
  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It was the last day of school before summer vacation. Pan sat in class looking at nothing in particular.   
'Should I tell him or not.' She asked herself. She was debating with herself if she should tell Trunks she loved him or not. Suddenly, there was a mad rush of people heading out the doors of freedom. Despite herself, Pan didn't really notice.  
Bra stood at the side of Pan's desk and wondered what was up with her. Lately, she's been very spaced out. Bra extended her forefinger and tapped Pan on the shoulder.  
"Huh?! What?! I didn't do anything?!" Pan asked like a little girl who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner. There was a sudden outburst and Pan's eyes were reduced to slits.. "Baka, don't do that!" She spat.  
Bra wiped the stray tear from her eye and looked at her friend.. "Geez Pan, I could've swore I saw you jump at least SIX feet." Unable to control her laughter anymore, Bra started all over again.  
"Haha. SHUT UP!" Pan said sarcastically. "Come on, let's get out of here." She dragged Bra out of the room and just waited till she stopped her fit of laughter.  
"Hey Pan, what were you thinking about?" Bra said with a knowing tone. They continued to walk down the stairs to the front.  
"Nothing. Why?" Pan lied.  
"Hmph. You should stop being a total wuss and tell my 'niichan that you love him. I told Goten and we've been going out for almost a year already." Bra said matter-of-factly.   
"I'm not even going to ask how you got the piece of information." Pan said lightly still thinking about what Bra said.  
"Well, it's kinda obvious." Bra chriped  
"NANI?! Is it that obvious?!"  
"No, it took me a while to figure it out." Bra said rubbing her ears. "Just tell him Pan. Why don't you go tonight. 'Niichan is going to spend his week of in the beach house." Bra said.  
"Really?" Pan said with a hopeful look.  
"Would I lie to you?" Bra sighed.  
"Hai." Pan replied.  
"You're right, I would. But this is your love life at stake, so of course I wouldn't lie about this."   
"Gee thanks." Pan said bringing out the sarcasm again.  
"Okay fine, but if he's there with some bimbo…"  
"Nah, Trunks said that he wanted to be alone. He said between me giggling and mom and dad yelling, he'd rather have peace and quiet for the week. He said that he wants that ringing in his ears to go away." Bra shrugged.  
"Okay then, I'll do it! What do I have to lose?"  
"Hmmm…let me see…you're pride…your dignity…your reputation…"  
"Okay, thanks Bra. I get the point." Pan sneered.  
"Okay Panny." Bra said happily.  
"Don't call me that. Only Grandpa Goku's aloud to." Pan said saddly.  
"You miss him a lot, don't ya Pan?" Bra asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I do." Pan said fighting back tears.  
"Don't worry Pan, he'll come back. I'm sure he's on his way already." Bra said putting a comforting hand on Pan's shoulder.  
"Thanks Bra."  
"No prob. Hey look! It's Goten!" She squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a long passionate kiss. Pan, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes.  
"Well Bra, I'll do it. But first I want to get some training done. Ja ne Bra-kun, Ja ne Goten-jiisan." Pan said taking off into the sky.  
"Do what?" Goten asked scratching the back of his head.  
"Don't worry about it Goten-chan." Bra said slapping his chest playfully. Goten just sighed as he turned a deep shade of crimson red.  
  
############  
  
Pan soared through the air joyfully.  
"Hmmm…I'll go before sunset. It'll be so romantic." She sighed happily.  
  
############  
  
After a long practice and hot shower, Pan was looking through her closet for the perfect outfit.  
"Hmmm…I should just wear something CASUAL." She said to herself. 'Hmmm…it would also be good to wear something that would bring out my more "feminine" qualities.' She thought. After much debating AGAIN, she decided on a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a skin-tight black tank top. "Perfect." Pan thought happily. Pan inspected herself in the full length mirror.  
"Hmmm…I guess it's okay." She felt a sudden rush of excitement as she looked at her alarm clock. '20 minutes till sunset.' She said to herself calmly. "20 MINUTES!? IT TAKES 20 MINUTES TO GET THERE!" Pan just cursed herself, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
############  
  
Pan could feel that sudden rush still in her. She felt her heart beating fast and hard. She could've sworn that the birds around her could hear it.  
'Well, there's the beach house.' She thought happily.' "Here goes nothing." She said to no one inparticular.  
Pan could see Trunks sitting on the beach, ALONE.  
"Good, those damn bimbos finally got a life." Pan muttered. She kept her ki down so she could surprise him. Pan still levitated in the air as she took a deep breath. She readied herself to touch ground when suddenly…  
"Trunks-chan!" Came a familiar feminine voice.  
Pan looked down to see who it was that was ruining HER perfect moment. As the girl stepped out, Pan gasped.  
"Marron." She whispered to herself. The sun was about ready to set and Pan saw Trunks motioning for Marron to come and sit down. Marron did so as Trunks placed his arm around her waist. Right before the sun disappeared, Trunks leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.  
Pan just levitated in the air. She felt all her hopes and dreams shatter along with her broken heart. Suddenly, she saw Trunks laying Marron down on the sand gently.  
"No." Pan mouthed finding her voice no longer there. 'That should be me.' She told herself. She flew away with an explosion of ki. She didn't care Trunks saw her or not. She looked back to see that Trunks hadn't even flinched. She just kept flying.  
"No Pan, don't cry." She cursed herself. But she couldn't stop them. Her hopes and dreams were shattered.  
"DAMN YOU TRUNKS!!!" She cursed aloud. The last thing she saw before nothingness was a flash of golden light.  
  
############  
  
Pan awoke later that night to find herself in her own bed. She looked around to see her father sleeping on a chair.  
"Tousan. Tousan, wake up." Pan said shaking Gohan.  
"Hey Pan-chan. You're up." Gohan yawned.  
Pan just smiled at her father to reassure that she was fine. "What happened?" She asked rubbing her aching head.  
"I don't know. Why don't I send Trunks in here. He's the one that found you…"  
"Dad, could you just tell him to go home. I REALLY don't want to talk to him." Pan said looking away.  
Gohan sensed his daughter's distress, but decided to let her rest. "You want anything to eat?"  
"Nah, I'll eat later dad." Pan said smiling even wider. Gohan smiled as he shut the door after him.  
Pan dropped her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to make it's way down her cheeks.   
Just then, her door opened. "I'll eat later." She said hoping to shoo the person away. But the person just shut the door and sat at the edge of her bed. Pan opened her eyes half way. "T-t-t-t-trunks." She said opening her eyes all the way. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told my dad to send you home?"  
"He did, but I didn't listen. How ya feeling kiddo?" He asked harmlessly.  
"Kiddo? KIDDO?! Trunks, I'm not a little girl, so stop treating me like one. In case you haven't noticed, I've grown up!" Pan spat.  
Trunks was surprised by her sudden outburst. "Hey, easy. I know that you're not a little girl anymore. I just thought that I'd call you by your nick name, is all."  
"Nicknames are for ditzy blonde bimbos." Pan sighed.  
"I'll just ignore that last comment. Anyway, did you know that you turned Super Saiya-jin?"   
"I don't care." Pan said looking away as she remembered what had caused her to push through the barrier.  
"Okay, I'm just going to go and leave you alone then. Bye Pan."   
"Yeah, bye." She sighed. As soon as he left, Pan fell into a restless slumber.  
  
############  
  
Pan stood in a green forest meadow. "Where the hell am I?" She asked aloud.  
"Panny?" Pan's eyes widened at the use of her nickname.   
"Grandpa." She whispered. Pan cocked her head to the side and saw Goku standing there with a cheesy grin on his face. "GRANDPA GOKU!!" She cried. Pan ran towards Goku and hugged him. She felt him return the embrace.  
"But how?" She asked looking at her grandfather with tears in her eyes.  
"Panny, you're crying." Goku smiled. "I've never seen a strong warrior like you cry before."  
"I only cry for a good reason." She said hugging her Grandpa harder.  
"Look Panny, I haven't much time. Right now, I'm stuck on a planet called Sumina. Their forces weren't very strong, but they're very smart. They gassed me with a strong poison, so right now I can't wake up."  
"Go figure." Pan mumbled.  
"Hey, I heard that. Anyway, I need you to come and get me. Take me to Bulma after and ask her to see if she can make me an antidote. Well Panny, I better get going. Besides, it's time for you to wake up. Bye Panny."  
"No Grandpa, don't leave me."  
  
############  
  
"GRANDPA!" Pan screamed sitting upright in bed. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as well.  
Pan looked at her clock to see it was 8:02 am. "Okay, calm down Pan.: She told herself. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
############  
  
As soon as Pan made her way down the stairs, she noticed the entire Z senshi there. She also noticed Trunks and Marron flirting in the corner. Pan just took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen. In her hand, she held the four-star dragon ball.  
"Excuse me!" Pan said getting everyone's attention. She felt tears stream down her face as everyone had concerned looks on their faces. No one ever saw Pan cry, so something must've happened. Pan looked back down at the four-star dragon ball and found the support that she needed. "I know where Grandpa is." She said quietly.  
"What?" They all said.  
"She said she knows where Kakarotto is." Vegeta spat. Just then, Chi Chi let the mug she held fall. She felt the pieces shatter at the tip if her boots. "Where is he?" Chi Chi asked calmly as she looked at Pan.   
"He's on a Planet called Sumina." Pan said with her head held high.  
"How do you know?" Vegeta sneered.  
"I saw him in my dream. He told me." Pan said.  
"It was just a dream Pan-chan." Gohan said holding his daughter.  
"No, you're wrong. Grandpa's there, I can feel it. I know he is." Pan said wiggling out of Gohan's arms.  
"Pan honey, it was just a dream." Videl said saddly.  
"No, you're wrong. You're all wrong!" Pan said taking a couple steps back. She still held fast to the four-star dragon ball. "I'm going to prove it too. I'm going to Planet Sumina."  
"Honey, go lay down. I don't think you're feeling well." Videl said feeling Pan's head.  
"I'M FINE!" Pan said. She turned on her heel and quickly ran to her room where she slammed her door.  
  
############  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
"Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." Pan sobbed.  
"Pan-chan, it's Uncle Goten." He said walking in.  
"You're probably going to say I'm crazy right?" Pan said without facing her Uncle.   
"No, I'm going to say that I'm going with you. You can't leave me out of this adventure." Goten stated.  
"Really?!" Pan said turning around with a look of pure joy.  
"Yes, now let's get a plan going."  
Okay."  
  
############  
  
After much plan, the 2 split up to go and do their parts. Goten was in charge of getting enough food (big surprise) and all of their other necessities. Pan was in charge of building a spaceship. Since Bulma said she wasn't going to be a part of their plan, Pan had to build her own. Although Pan rarely listened in school, she was a genius when it came to building ships. She always listened to Bulma's lectures and picked up quite a few good tips. A spaceship in particular. So everything was set to be finished one week from tonight. Then, they would be off.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
So there ya have it…Part 1! I'll be sure to get everything done as soon as possible. I'm still working on the rest of the story. But as for now, could you please write a review about my story so I know if you like it or not. Thanx!  
  
-Christina :)  
  



	2. Part 2

Okie dokie! Here's Part 2! Well, I really don't have anything else to say except…ENJOY!  
  
  
-Christina  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pan sat in the control room and strapped herself in. She glanced over at her uncle who looked around in awe.  
"Pan-chan, you built this all by YOURSELF?" Goten asked in total and utter shock.  
"Hai. I may not be a total genius in school, but building spaceships are my specialty." Pan smirked. "Who do you think fixed all of the problems on the ship when it was Trunks, Grandpa, and me? You didn't think that Trunks did it, did you?" She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Trunks said he did all of the repairs." Goten shrugged.  
"Hmph, that baka couldn't even work the vcr." Pan said vehemently.  
"All right Pan, enough chit-chat…LET'S GO ALREADY!' Goten exclaimed happily.  
Soon, the computer began the countdown.  
"10…9…" Just then, the computer announce the door open.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Pan said yelling at her uncle.  
"ME?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Goten panicked.  
"2…1…0!" And with the two still arguing, the ship took off into the ever so distant outer space.  
  
############  
  
As soon as the computer gave them the "okay" to move around freely, Pan jumped out of her seat to see what had caused the computer to say the door was open. As soon as Pan got to the main door, she face-vaulted.  
"YOU BAKAS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She said scaring the daylights out of the three hitchhikers.  
"You didn't think you could leave us, did you?" Trunks said slyly. Pan just growled.  
"UNCLE GOTEN!!!"   
"Ow! I heard you!" Goten said angrily as he rubbed his ringing ears. "What?"  
"What are they doing here?" Pan inquired.  
"You didn't think I was gonna leave without Bra, did you?" Goten said embracing his girlfriend.  
"Hey, you didn't think I was gonna leave without my brother, did you?" Bra said winking at Pan. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Trunks who grew suspicious by the moment.  
"Oh…You didn't think I was gonna leave Marron out of this, did you?" Trunks shrugged.  
"Hey, I'm hear for the cheap thrill. If I have to listen to my mom and dad bicker anymore, I'm gonna blow over." Marron said lightly.  
"Yeah, whatever." Pan muttered feeling defeated. She turned on her heel and headed to the main room.  
"Come on, let's go." Trunks blurted out.  
"Hey, hurry up! We're running into a really nasty meteor shower. Strap yourselves in!" Pan yelled from the room.  
"Wow Pan, you built this by yourself?" Bra said in total awe.  
"You didn't expect Goten to help, did you?" Trunks said nudging his sister.  
"Shut up Trunks!" Goten said angrily.  
"Hey, it's true." Trunks said strapping himself in.  
"I know it is, just don't rub it in." He muttered as he strapped in as well.  
"Just quite your bickering Goten, it was just a joke. Right Trunks." Bra said strapping in.  
"Hmph." Goten said crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Um, Pan. We need another seat for Marron." Trunks said to the all but happy Pan.  
"Just give her my seat." Pan said still not turning her back. She still couldn't face Trunks without feeling her heart shatter.  
"But what about you…" Trunks started.  
"DON"T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Pan barked.  
"Look Pan, you can take my seat." Trunks said ignoring her tone.  
"Ha! And just who is gonna steer us clear out of this mess. Certainly not you. I'm probably the only one qualified to actually control this thing." Pan said haughtily.  
Everyone was about to react to her comment, but stopped after they saw Goten pleading them not to.  
"She's had a hard week." Goten whispered.  
"Suit yourself." Trunks said angrily as he crossed his arms.  
Pan stood and typed furiously on the keyboard.  
"Cripes Pan. You type faster than my mom." Bra said observing the working Pan.  
Pan just grabbed her forehead in frustration. Goten saw his niece stressing herself over the little predicament they were in.  
"Calm down Pan. You're going to get yourself sick by piling all of this on your shoulders. I know that you haven't been going to sleep lately. I see you up every day and night working on this. You haven't had a good nights rest yet, have you?" Goten asked calmly.  
"No." Pan sighed. "I have to save Grandpa." Pan muttered.  
"It's okay Pan. Dad wouldn't want you doing this to yourself, though." Goten said sincerely.  
"I know." Pan said. She looked over at her uncle. "I'll be careful."  
Everyone just gasped at her appearance. They didn't notice how horrible she looked. Her hair was limp, she was VERY pale, getting thinner, and she had black bags under her eyes.  
She turned back around and rumbled and was tossed from side to side by the turbulence.  
Pan sighed in relief as the ship began to even out. She sighed inwardly and thanked Dende that the ship hadn't got hit by one of the meteors.  
"Is everyone okay…" She started turning around. She stopped short as she saw the scene behind her. Trunks was holding Marron and Goten was holding Bra. Never in her life had she experienced the feeling she had now. She felt like such an…outsider. The sight of Trunks holding Marron made her want to just breakdown and cry. She quickly turned back to the control panel and typed furiously.  
"It's on auto-pilot." Pan said to whoever was listening. "I'll be training if anything happens."  
"Panny." Goku's voice rang in her head. Pan stopped dead in her tracks as if she had seen a ghost.  
"Grandpa? But how?" Pan asked.  
"Huh? Oh, telepathy." Goku said proudly.  
"Can anyone else hear you?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, right now everyone thinks that I'm a total lunatic talking to nothingness." Pan said with a joking tone.  
"Oh." Goku said breaking out into laughter.  
"Grandpa." Pan whined.  
"Okay, sorry. Lemme see if I can talk to everyone." *pause* "Hello, can everyone hear me?" Goku asked loud and clear.  
"D-d-dad?" Goten stuttered.  
"G-g-g-goku-san?" The rest gasped.  
"Thanks Grandpa, at least now they'll believe me. So, how much further?" Pan asked getting comfortable.  
"Give it a couple more days Panny. Be patient." Goku said lovingly.  
"Okay. Hey Grandpa!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll make you a big feast when you wake-up, okay?"  
"Deal." Goku said. "So Panny, did ya turn Super Saiya-jin yet?"  
"Hai." Pan said as if it were nothing.  
"Good to hear. How's the gang?"  
"Fine, I guess." Pan shrugged.  
"How's Chi Chi?" Goku asked seriously.  
"When I told her about the dream, she was in total shock. I'll be honest with you, I didn't tell any of the parents we were leaving."  
"NANI?! Where'd you get the ship then?" Goku screeched.  
"Pan built it in a week dad." Goten said stepping into the conversation.  
"Hi Goten. How are things going with Paris?" Goku asked happily.  
"Oh. We broke up." Goten said saddly. "But now I'm going out with Bra." He said turning happy again.  
"SUGOI!" Goku cheered. "When you two get married, I'll be related to Vegeta!"  
"M-m-m-married?" Goten gulped.  
"Okay, we'll change the subject then." Goku said nervously. "How are things going Trunks?"  
"Fine Goku-san. I'm going out with Marron now." He said kissing her on the cheek.  
Pan kept her ki in tact as she witnessed this little "event." She decided that now would be a good time to leave.  
"Grandpa, I gotta go train now. I'll see ya."  
"Panny, I want you to go to sleep after. I know what you've been doing to yourself." Goku said calmly.  
"I know I'll be careful." Pan sighed. "And quit spying on me?!" Pan said seriously.  
"Me? Spying? Nah." Goku said jokingly. This made Pan laugh as she went to change into her usual training attire.  
  
############  
  
Pan went to the built in gravity machine and set it to 1,000.  
"Isn't that a little high?" A voice inquired behind her.  
"No." Pan stated and ignored Trunks.  
"Pan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
"Nothing." Pan said starting her push-ups.  
"Come on Pan. I've known you since you could yell at people. Trust me." Trunks said trying to see if that would at least make her smile. But nothing happened.   
"It's nothing I want to talk to you about." Pan said after a while.  
"Pan, you're pissing me off. What the fuck is wrong?!"" Trunks said losing what little patience he possessed.  
Pan stood angrily ignoring the dizziness that struck her at full force. "You want to know what's wrong?! Trunks, I LOVE YOU! Okay, you happy now?! I went to the beach to tell you yesterday, but low and behold, Mr. Capsule Corporation President is sitting on the beach with his girlfriend making out heavily. At least some good came of it. Yes, that's right. That is what caused me to push past that barrier. You want to know why I worked day and night. I didn't want to go to sleep. The last thing I want is to have a dream…no wait…a nightmare or a replay of what happened at the beach!" Pan spat. She turned to leave, but Trunks grasped her wrist. "No Trunks, leave me alone!" She pulled and tugged at her arm, but ended up hurting herself.  
"What do you want from me? I just poured out my heart to you. Just let me be." She sighed in defeat.  
"Pan, I'm too old for you. I'm already going out with Marron. Just forget it." Trunks said. His face was set into a deep scowl.  
"Don't you think I know that already. What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Pan replied evenly. She quickly turned Super Saiya-jin to get out of his grip. She broke free, and the moment she did, she ran for her room.  
  
############  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
"Pan, time for breakfast." Goten said.  
"I'm not hungry." Pan said.  
"All right. You coming down at least. I was kinda worried that you didn't eat dinner yesterday."  
"No."  
This got Goten worried, but he decided to leave her alone. Once Goten made his way to the kitchen, he looked around the room.  
"What the hell did you do to my niece?" He said in a very dangerous tone.  
"I didn't do anything." Bra chirped.  
"Me neither." Marron said returning to her breakfast.  
"Well Trunks?" Goten said. Trunks didn't look up or even acknowledge the fact that someone was talking to him.  
"Excuse us girls." Goten said still glaring at his best friend.  
"Right, ummm….I'm outta here." Bra said running out of the room.  
"Umm…I'll see ya both later." Marron said leaving with her breakfast.  
"What the fuck did you do to my niece, Trunks?" Goten yelled.  
"Nothing, she's the one that did all of the talking." Trunks said leaving. Goten just stood in the doorway and made sure there wasn't any other way to get out.  
"Answer my question." Goten said with his eyes narrowing down to slits.  
"You want to know what happened? She said she loved me, okay. I just told her to lay off." Trunks said shoving past Goten.  
Goten just sighed and went to the main control room. As he got there, he noticed Pan working on something.  
"Hey Pan-chan. Something wrong?" Goten asked trying to hide his concern for his niece.  
"Nope, just upgrading the speed so we can get this over with." Pan sighed finishing up.  
"Okay then." Goten said taking a seat. "So, you told Trunks that you love him, huh?" With that said, Pan dropped the monkey wrench in hand.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." Pan said cleaning up.  
"Don't give me that. Trunks already told me." Goten said giving Pan a stern face.  
"Dammit, haven't I got any privacy on this fucking ship?!" She said in fustration.  
"Watch your language Panny." Goku's voice boomed.  
"Sorry." Pan said sheepishly.  
"Forgiven. Now Panny, I've found out quite a lot about this king. You'll have to go under cover though. See if you can find a way to talk to the king directly. Now, I know this may not sound like the greatest idea, but I've found out the king's weakness. His only weakness is for…ummm…errr…how would I say this…well, let's just say that he's a pervert. I know it sounds outrageous, but that's his only weakness." Goku said sheepishly.  
"So what did you have in mind?" Pan said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, the only way to do this is…well….hehe….gulp…I need you to pretend to be a hooker." Goku said sighing in relief.  
"NANI?!" Goten and Pan screeched.  
"I bet your gonna ask me to seduce him too?" Pan said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, could you do it?" Goku asked hopefully.  
"Dammit." Pan muttered. "Are you SURE he has no other weakness?"  
"Nope, sorry Panny." Goku sighed.   
"Fine. But I at LEAST get to kick his ass after." Pan said.   
"Yup, do whatever you want to him." Goku said clearing his throat.  
"Hmph, don't think you're getting off to easy Grandpa. You're gonna be making me a big feast. AND A LOT of dessert!." Pan sighed.  
"Deal."  
"BRA! MARRON! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" Pan screamed.  
"What?" Bra asked annoyed. Trunks followed Marron out as well.  
"Grandpa, please explain." Pan said rubbing her temples.  
"Oh Pan, this sounds exciting!" Bra squealed after Goku told her the plan.  
"We'll help!" Marron yelled happily.  
"Fine, let's hurry up and get this over with. I just upgraded the machine so we've got…" Pan started she glanced over her shoulder to the enormous monitor. "…1 hour."  
"OKAY!" Both Bra and Marron squealed.  
"Well, hell awaits for me." Pan sighed again.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there ya go. Part 2. Please write a review. THANX!  
  



	3. Part 3

Well, I don't have much to say except……HERE'S PART 3!!!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"HURRY UP PAN!" Goten scolded from the lower deck. "WE'VE GOT 20 MINTUES UNTIL WE LAND AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN MADE A PLAN YET!"  
Just then, Bra and Marron walked down the stairs with a satisfied smile.  
"Well?" Trunks said for the first time since a long time. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but quickly shook themselves out of it when they saw his smirk return 10-fold.  
"Okay Pan, let's see what they have to say." Marron said to Pan.  
"NO! I LOOK LIKE A FRICKEN SLUT! I'D RATHER WALK AROUND IN A DAMN TOWEL!" Pan screeched from upstairs.  
"Come on Pan, you're supposed to look like a hooker." Goten sighed.  
"Baka! I let her borrow my clothes." Bra said knocking him in the head. "What, you think I look like a hooker"  
"NO! I mean…Ye….NO!" Goten said trying to hush Bra.  
"Hmph." Bra said turning away.  
"Pan, quit playing around and get your ass out here!" Marron scolded. "You look good. Just incredibly slutty is all." Marron noticed the little glare she received from Bra and shook it off.  
"NO! WHY CAN'T I JUST GO IN THERE AND KISK HIS ASS AND SKIP THE WHOLE 'SEDUCE' HIM THING!" Pan screamed.  
"SON PAN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW. IF YOU DON'T THEN I'M GOING TO TELL VIDEL ABOUT THAT 'F' ON YOUR TEST!" Goten said losing his temper.  
"HA! MY MOM WON'T CARE!" Pan said.  
"Oh, but I'm sure that your darling Grandma Chi Chi will. Now, what was it that she did the last time you flunked a test? Hmm…I believe she grounded you for the rest of the year, AND she made you study EVERYDAY, AND she made you take the test over AND over till you aced it…hmm…wouldn't want that to happen again, now do we Pan?" Goten said smugly. "You have to the count of 3. 1…"  
"UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan whined.  
"2!…" He said counting louder.  
"FINE! Stop counting. I'm coming, but if I here even one peep out of any of you, I'm outta here!"   
With slow easy steps, Pan made her way down the stairs. She ignored the gasps she got from all of them and just continued. The only word that could describe Pan was…stunning.  
Pan wore and incredibly short and tight dark blue dress, which also, might I add, showed A LOT of cleavage. Her hair was piled on top of her head nicely with her bangs (Now long) framing her face. She had a touch of rouge lipstick on and the dark blue eye shadow went nicely with her chocolate eyes. Her blush also made a BIG difference. She looked more…"feminine."  
"I told you I look like shit." Pan said all but feminine.  
"No Pan, you look beautiful." Goten said sincerely.  
"Thanks Uncle Goten. I guess I should do this for grandpa at least. Well, let's get started." Pan said clasping her hands.  
"Wait." Trunks said breaking into the conversation. "I want to talk to Pan alone."  
"Alright, but don't take too long." Goten said warning the two.  
"Hai." Pan said quietly. She quickly looked out the window to avoid Trunks' beautiful blue eyes that could melt Pan right there.   
"Pan." Trunks said lightly.  
"What Trunks." Pan said lightly.  
"I just want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off like that." Trunks said.   
Pan just smiled and looked at Trunks. 'Maybe there's hope.'  
"You're my best friend, and I shouldn't have betrayed your trust like that." Trunks said continuing.  
"Oh." Pan said losing hope.  
"But, I'm glad that you told me because…well…"  
"PAN! GET IN HERE QUIK!!!" Goten yelled from the main control room.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Pan said with disappointment in her voice. She turned and faced Trunks. "We'll finish our conversation later." She left with a fake smile on her face. Trunks just sighed inwardly and made his way to the main control room to see what all of the commotion was about.  
"What's wrong?" Trunks said stepping into the room. He was still a bit angry that he couldn't finish his conversation with Pan.  
"WE'RE HERE!" Bra cheered.  
"Easy for you to say." Pan muttered.  
"Wait a minute, we don't even have a plan yet." Goten warned.  
"Easy." Pan shrugged. "We power up to give the guards a little scare, we then surrender, since our power levels are VERY impressive I'm sure the king will want to have a little chat with us. I guess that's when I'll make my 'move.'" Pan said as she shuddered involuntarily. "That's when I get to kick his ass! We'll get grandpa outta there and then we go home!"  
"Wow, good idea Pan. How'd you think it up so fast?" Goten asked scratching his head.  
"I saw it in a movie." Pan shrugged.  
"Hey, I think I saw that one." Trunks said thoughtfully. "Isn't it Planet of the Apprehensive Apes, right?"  
"Yeah, that's the one, I think." Pan said thinking.  
"Trust me, it's that one." Trunks said.  
"But I thought that it was…" Pan started.  
"Okay, enough already. We'll finish this conversation later in a more comfortable situation." Goten said.  
  
############  
  
"Okay guys, let's do it." Pan said opening the door. "Power up once we're outside to get their attention. When I count to three. Let's go!"  
One by one, everyone stepped off of the spaceship and onto the planets surface.  
"Form a circle around Bra and Marron to protect them." Goten spoke seriously.  
"Oh Goten, are you trying to protect me?" Bra said sweetly as she slapped him on the chest. Goten just scratched the back of his neck and blushed a deep shade of red.  
"Oh brother." Pan said rolling her eyed. "Come on, let's go and save grandpa!" Pan said enthusiastically. "On my count. 1…2…3!" At the same time Pan, Trunks, and Goten turned SSJ.   
"Okay, power down now. We just need to get their attention." Pan said fixing her hair that got messed up in the process.  
  
############Meanwhile…  
  
"Commander Talin, there's major disturbance on route C sector 14P." Spoke a man with a headset on.  
"Send the troops to investigate. How high is "IT'S" power level?" Asked the commander.  
"Sir, our radar 's couldn't pick it up. Simply because our radar's were destroyed in the process." Spoke the stocky man.  
"Very well then, inform the king. He may want to speak to these strong warriors." Commander said rubbing his chin.  
"Hai."  
  
############  
  
"Well, here they come." Pan sighed.  
"Put your hands up and surrender, or die." Yelled the leader.  
Trunks smirked and an evil thought came to mind. "Ooh no Goten, I'm so scared of those losers…I mean…soldiers with guns. I think I might shit in my pants…come on, we can take them easily…"  
Pan slapped Trunks in the back of the head. "Baka! Have you forgotten the plan already?!" Pan whispered in a screaming voice. "We surrender." She said to the leader.  
"Aww…but Pan…" Goten pouted. Pan just shot her uncle an evil glare that shut his right up. She redirected her attention to the leader.  
"Good, the king would like to have a word with you. Get them!" He said signaling to his troops.  
'Perfect.' Pan thought with an evil smirk.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Well, there's part 3. I hope that you enjoyed this. Please write a review and tell me if you'd like me to post the next part up or not. Oh, and I have another story to put up after this series is over. As always, it is a Trunks and Pan story. If you noticed, all of my stories are about the two. It's already done, but I'm still fixing it up. THANX!   
  
  
-Christina :)  
  



	4. Part 4

Well, I guess that I'll post the next part up already. Here ya go.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten stared in awe at the beautiful endless corridors. Pan kept her face expressionless as she walked tall and proud. She didn't dare let her guard down. Her arrogant act was quickly switched on as she stopped abruptly in front of large golden, doubled doors. With a light knock, the soldier identified himself and entered with his captives.  
"As you requested sire." The man bowed.  
"Very well commander." The king smirked looking at a very snobbish Pan. Her nose was held in the air proudly. "You and your troops may return to your posts and duties. I would like you to chain the prisoners to the wall." The king motioned to the side. Sure enough, chains and shackles were bolted to the wall. "But leave this one." The king nodded towards Pan. The commander nodded reluctantly, but did as he was ordered.  
As soon as the commander returned he bowed to the king and spoke once again. "Sire, with all do respect, I think we should tie this one up as well. She is quit powe…" He started.  
"Are you questioning my orders commander. This beauty wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a king. You may leave now commander." The king said in a low tone. The man bowed once more before he turned to leave.  
  
############  
  
"Hey Goten." Trunks whispered.  
"Yeah what." Goten said somewhat irritated.  
"We can break outta these things easily." Trunks said about ready to brake the shackles.  
"NO! Don't. Pan can take care of this situation by herself. Besides, my father's plan included Pan for this part only. I think that she'll be fine. Just be ready to go and help her if she needs it." Goten said.  
"Fine." Trunks said defeated. He leaned against the wall as he watched the king and Pan.  
  
############  
  
The king circled around Pan as he looked her up and down. Pan could feel his eyes wandering around her body. Especially on her chest. She just crossed her arms to try and cover up what the dress couldn't. He stopped in front of Pan and gasped lightly.  
"Magnificent." The king said while stoking her cheek with his hand.  
Pan stood defiantly, but allowed the king to do as he pleased. Well, some of what he pleased anyway. Pan closed her eyes to clear her mind and think her plan over a little better. She opened her eyes slowly and seductively. She licked her upper lip and smiled seductively.  
"Allow me to introduce myself my sweet." The king said grasping Pan's hand. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "My name is King Talmon. And you are…"  
"Yours." She purred.  
"Well…" The king said delightfully.  
"Perhaps I could show you." Pan said leading him to his throne to sit.  
"Good, I would like that very much." The king said sitting down on his finely carved throne. "What of your friends. I shall issue one of the guards to take them out of here." The king said about ready to call for his guard. Pan thought quickly. She didn't want to be left alone with this total creep.  
"Leave them." She spoke hurriedly.  
"But why?" The king asked somewhat disappointed.  
Pan thought for a second and smiled sexily. "I want them to see what a traitor I am." She said sitting on his lap and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"My, you are quite a handful. Now, where were we." The king said raising an eyebrow.  
"We were right here I believe." Pan said kissing him on the lips firmly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.  
  
############  
  
Trunks looked at the scene angrily. 'Wait, why am I getting mad?' He thought. 'Aw man…don't I get it. I'm such an idiot. I can't even admit my feelings for her to myself. I guess I DO care about her.' Trunks thought sighing in defeat to his feelings. 'Now what?' He thought. He looked up once more to see Pan and the king. His ki level raised slightly, but noticeable.  
"Trunks." Goten called.  
"What?" It was Trunks' turn to be irritated.  
"Just go along with the plan." Goten said trying to calm his friend down. Goten then smirked. 'It's about time he admitted his feelings.'  
  
############  
  
Pan couldn't help but get into her acting. She was already doing a really good job. She stood with the king still kissing him. Pan pulled the king down on top of her and allowed her hands to roam his muscular body. 'Give Trunks a little taste of his own medicine.' Pan thought.  
She quickly pulled off all of the king's robes and clothing. There the king lay on top of Pan half-naked in only his underwear. Pan then rolled over until she was in the dominant position. She sat on the king's lap. The king raised his hands to Pan's strap to remove it. Pan took his hand and held onto it.  
"Tsk Tsk. Don't be a naughty king. Let me finish my job, then you could do yours." She purred as she let her hands roam on his chest. She stood up slowly as she kept her foot planted on the king's chest to prevent him from moving. She looked down at him and smirked evilly. Without any dismay, Pan quickly kneed the king in his "family jewels." (No I'm not talking about his jewelry.) The king turned over and curled up into a ball.   
"Surprise!" Pan said happily. She quickly jumped on the king's back and held him in a very tight headlock. "Never let your guard down." Pan said into his ears. "She wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a king." She mocked.   
While she kept the king in a death grip, the others broke free of their chains.  
"Where's my Grandfather?" Pan said tightening her grip.  
"He's six rooms down that hall." The King said shakily in a high pitched voice, obviously not fully recovered from the last attack.  
"Well, go get him." Pan yelled to Trunks and Goten. They left quickly and returned with Goku in hand. "Good." Pan said. "Sorry." She murmured into the king's ear before she knocked him out.  
"Let's go." Pan said blasting a hole in the ceiling. And so the entire group flew out of the window and back to the ship.  
  
############  
  
"Come on. Strap in. I want to go home." Pan said to the others. They did as they were told.   
The computer began the countdown. "5…4…3…2…1…0!" And so, the ship took off.  
Pan stopped the ship as everyone was thrown forward.   
"Why'd we stop." Trunks asked as everyone including himself stood up.  
"I'm just going to arm a laser that will make them forget about us. The last thing we need is another threat for the earth." Pan smirked.   
"Laser Armed." The computer spoke.  
"Fire!" Pan said and a red beam flew towards the planet. It soon engulfed the whole planet.  
"This will just make them forget any and everything of ours and Earth's existence." Pan spoke as they, once again, made their ways home.  
  
############  
  
Pan sat at the edge of Goku's bed.   
"It's been so long." She whispered to her grandfather. 'Wait. Why am I whispering.' Pan thought. 'I could scream at the top of my lungs and he wouldn't ever wake up. Even if he's poisoned or not.' She chuckled. "I'm such a loser." Pan said.  
"No you're not." Came a voice.  
"What do you want Trunks." Pan said.  
"I just wanted to say good job." Pan smiled at Trunks' comment. He rarely gave her comments, and this was no exception.  
"Thanks." She said still looking at Goku.  
"No really Pan. I didn't know you had it in you. You were good, but not as good as me." Trunks said leaning against the doorframe.  
"Is that so?" She turned around with a smug smile.  
"Pan-chan, if I'm not mistaken, do I hear a challenge." Trunks said raising an eyebrow as he smiled flirtily.  
'Pan, forget it. He made clear that he doesn't want you already.' Pan thought.  
"No." She answered turning to look at Goku again.  
"Pan-chan, what's wrong?" Trunks asked putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"I told you not to call me that." She said shrugging off his hand.  
"Pan what's wrong? You're scarring the crap out of all of us." He said worriedly.  
"Just like big brother looking out for little sister." Pan mumbled.  
"No, it's best friend looking out for best friend." Trunks said.  
"Damn saiya-jin hearing." Pan said.  
"Just leave me alone Trunks." Pan said shoving past Trunks.  
She made he way to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of orange juice.  
"Hey Pan, something you want to talk about." Goten asked walking in. He took out a glass and poured himself a cup as well.  
"No." Pan stated flatly.  
"You know Pan-chan. You really outta start opening up." Goten said sitting on a nearby stool.  
"I know." Pan said lightly. "I'm working on it."  
"Good. Tell me when that day comes kiddo." Goten said messing up her hair.  
"Kiddo? Now really Uncle Goten, would it be so hard to call me Pan?" She asked.  
"Nah, but I like giving you nicknames." Goten shrugged.  
Pan just smiled. "I'm going to go and check on the ships progress."  
"All right." Goten said enjoying his cup of orange juice.  
Pan walked into the control room to see Marron and Trunks making out on the chair heavily.  
"AHEM!" Pan said trying to hide her jealousy. Trunks looked up, but only to return to what he was doing. That pissed Pan off. If there was one thing she hated besides being called small, it was being blown off. Pan walked up to Trunks and waited for him to lift his head.  
"What?" He asked coldly.  
Pan lifted her hand and smacked him across the face that sent him flying into a nearby wall.   
"You bitch." Trunks said grabbing his cheek.  
"Marron, could you excuse us." Pan said with a hint of amusement.   
"Right…I'll be…err…never mind. I'm gone." She said leaving.  
Pan just went straight to the computer and typed in a couple commands.  
"Auto Pilot on. 1 hour till destination reached." The computer said.  
"What Pan?!" Trunks said annoyed.  
"Nothing. Just wanted you two to cut that out." Pan shrugged. "It's grossing me…"  
"You mean it's making you pissed off and jealous." Trunks said crossing his arms.  
Pan just sighed and stood their as an awkward silence fell between them.  
"Pan, you made it quite clear that you didn't want me anymore." Trunks said.  
"If you believe that, then you're a total idiot. You know how I feel. So don't give me that bull shit. You're the one that doesn't…" Pan started.  
"I love you." Trunks said loud enough for her to hear.  
"…love me." Pan finished. "What did you say?"  
"I said...I love you." Trunks repeated.  
Pan just looked at Trunks in disbelief and ran to her room. Trunks followed Pan in close pursuit. He slid into her room and pushed her on her bed. He shut the door, locked it, and blocked it to make sure Pan couldn't escape.  
"What?" Pan asked icily.  
"I tell you that I love you…and you run off." Trunks sighed.  
"I don't need your pity." Pan said. She looked outside her window.  
"Is that what you think it is? Pity? Pan, I love you." Trunks said using his index finger and thumb to make her face him.  
"Yeah, that's what you say now. But I bet later on you'll be like…'What the hell was I thinking…'" Pan's words were cut off by Trunks' soft lips and warm tongue. When Trunks broke the kiss for air, he could see Pan was in a state of shock.  
"Oh dear Dende-sama." She mumbled turning a deep shade of red. She looked down at her hands as if they were the most fascinating thing in the entire world. Trunks' hands covered hers as they brought them to his lips for the most gentle kiss ever. This made Pan look at Trunks in his eyes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and kissed him passionately.  
"What about Marron?" She asked breathlessly.  
"What about me." Marron said stepping into the room. Beside her was Goten and Bra.  
"M-m-m-marron." Pan stuttered as she pulled herself away from Trunks. She stood a good distance from Trunks as she looked at an eerily calm Marron.  
"Oh don't worry about it Pan. I've known for quite some time." Marron shrugged.  
"Y-y-y-you knew." Pan stumbled. "But we only…just once…I mean…it was only…tonight."  
"That's what you think. Trunks has always had a thing for you. It's always be 'Pan this' or 'Pan that.' Don't worry about it Pan. I'm not mad if that's what you think. I just thought I'd play cupid, is all. You know, touch up on my acting skills." Marron shrugged. "Hell, it was fun."  
"Gee, thanks." Trunks grumbled.  
"Well, now that my mission is complete, we'll leave you two love bird alone. Tata." Marron said leaving with Bra and Goten.  
"Yeah bye." Pan said to the closed door. She felt Trunks' arms encircle her waist. "Hmm…exactly HOW long did you have a "thing" for me?" She asked tilting her head to the side to see Trunks' face.  
"For about…hmm…2…3 years." Trunks shrugged.  
"You idiot, why didn't you say anything?" Pan barked.  
"How long have you been in love with me Pan?"  
"For 2…3…4 years." She shrugged.  
"Idiot, why didn't you say anything." He mocked making Pan face him.  
"Okay okay, you've proven your point." Pan said smiling. She kissed him again.  
"You're so beautiful." Trunks said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Thanks." She chirped.  
"Still the same old Pan." He chuckled. "Well, sorta any way."  
"What do you mean by that?" She said defensively.  
"I mean," He said pulling her closer. "you've grown into the most beautiful creature in the entire universe. Well, after me anyway."  
"You cocky bastard." Pan chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
"Hmm…I could get used to this." Trunks said.  
"Good." Pan said before kissing him again.  
Trunks picked up Pan and lay her on the bed gently. He quickly dominated her small figure.  
"Knock! Knock! Knock!" Goten knocked. "Pan, we're gonna land." He said walking in. As soon as he saw the position Pan and Trunks were in, he turned angry in 0.3 seconds flat. His face became red with anger and he was on the verge of turning SSJ. "YOU DUMB IDIOT! What the hell do you think you're doing to my niece?! I leave you two alone for a couple minutes, and this is what happens?!"  
"Easy Uncle Goten. We weren't gonna do anything." Pan said to calm her uncle.  
"Yeah Uncle Goten, we weren't gonna do anything." Trunks pouted playfully.  
"Shut up Trunks. You're not a part of the family yet!" Goten sneered.  
"HA! You said yet." Trunks pointed out.  
"That's if you're still alive after Gohan finds out." Goten said smugly.  
"Shit!" Trunks said.  
"It's okay Trunks-chan. I won't let daddy kill you." Pan said grasping his arm.  
"Gee, thanks." Trunks said with sarcasm.  
"No prob." She smiled.  
"All right, we'll discuss this later. Let's get ready to land, I wanna go home." Goten said.  
"You sure about that?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow. Goten mentally slapped himself. 'Mom's gonna kill me.' He thought. 'AND Videl!' Goten just grumbled as he went back into the control room.  
Pan just laughed her ass off. "I know how he feels. I'm gonna get killed from my mom and my grandma!"   
"Hehe! I'm gonna get killed by your dad." Trunks laughed.  
"Come on. Let's go and get this over with." Pan said leading Trunks out of the door.  
  
############  
  
"Everybody ready?" Pan asked over her shoulder.  
"YEAH!" They all cheered.  
"Then let's do it!"  
"Okay. Let's go DO IT!" Trunks said pervertedly.  
"Pervert." Pan laughed.  
"In 5…4…3…2…1…0!"  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there ya have it. Part 4. Please write a review. THANX!  
  
  
-Christina :)  
  



	5. Part 5

This is the LAST part of my little series. Well, here ya go!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Well, that was one hell of a trip." Bra said unfastening her seat belt.   
"I'll say." Goten mumbled.  
"Come on, let's go!" Pan said motioning for them to leave the ship.  
"Uh-oh" Goten said getting a sudden rush of fear.  
"What?" Trunks asked getting out of his seat.  
"Umm…everyone's here. Even my mom." Goten mumbled. Everyone had been so caught up in arriving that they hadn't sensed the power levels of all of there loved ones outside.  
"Son Goten, get your butt out of that tin can." Chi Chi screeched from outside. "Son Pan, you too. You two are in BIG trouble!"  
"SON GOTEN!" Came Gohan's sudden beating on the door. "IF THERE IS SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH ON MY DAUGHTER, I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR HIDE!!!"  
"Great." Trunks murmured. "Now look Goten. You got Gohan started. He's going to give me the beating of my life." Trunks rubbed his temples as he felt a sudden migraine.  
"Wait a minute, I've got a plan." Pan whispered.  
  
############  
  
The space ship door opened. As soon as Pan looked outside, she saw a very pissed Chi Chi and Videl with their hands on their hips glaring.  
"Son Pan, what in Dende's good name possessed you to run off like that?!" Videl shouted.  
"Pan, you are in…big…tr…oub…le…" Chi Chi paused as she looked behind her granddaughter. "GOKU!" She yelled happily as she flung herself at her sleeping husband.  
"What's wrong with him?" Chi Chi asked checking for his pulse and his forehead.  
"He was gassed with a poison and asked me to get him to Bulma-san to figure out a antidote." Pan said to the group.  
"Sure," Bulma said stepping into the conversation. "Just bring him into my lab."  
'Worked like a charm.' Pan smirked.  
"Hey, don't think you two are getting off this easily." Chi Chi said scolding Goten and Pan.  
"Aww…but mom. I'm 29 already." Goten whined.   
"Then maybe you should start acting like it." Trunks said laughing.  
"We'll talk later." Chi Chi said. "But first take your father to Bulma's house."  
"Yes mom." Goten sighed in defeat.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bra and Trunks laughed from the side.   
"Why are you two laughing?" Bulma scolded placing her hands on her hips.  
"Here we go." Vegeta muttered. Bulma glared at her husband, but glared back at the two little castaways.   
"I thought you of all people, Trunks, would be a little more responsible!" Bulma scolded. Trunks lowered his head in shame as Bulma turned her head to Bra. "And you young lady, should know better." Bulma glared. "And don't try to give your father that puppy dog look. I'm the one that's punishing you, not him. And Vegeta," She turned to her husband. "don't try and get her out of this one."  
"Damn bossy blue haired woman." He muttered.  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch!" Bulma screamed.  
"Hmph." Was the prince's reply as he crossed his arms.  
"Now," Bulma said to the others that weren't ticking her off. "why don't we have a party to welcome back Goku!"  
"Okay." They all nodded.  
  
############  
  
"Hi Bulma-san." Pan said walking into her lab.  
"Hello Pan-chan." Bulma chirped. "Just one question for ya, how'd ya get the ship?" Bulma asked nicely.  
"I built it." Pan said proudly.  
"Really?" Bulma said interested by the minute. "How long did it take you?"  
"I think it was a week, but I'm not sure." Pan shrugged.  
"Pan, how would you like to consider working for me here at Capsule Corporation. You can work on the same floor as Trunks." Bulma winked.  
"Thank you Bulma-san." Pan blushed at the mention of Trunks' name.  
"Well, we'll just work out the kinks later, right now, I have the antidote." Bulma said holding up a needle. "Shall we?" Bulma gestured for Pan to go to the infirmiry.  
"We shall." Pan said.  
  
###########  
  
"Okay Pan, here goes nothing." Bulma said injecting a weird green oozy liquid into Goku's vein.  
Pan and Bulma looked at Goku in anticipation. Soon, his eye lids fluttered open.  
"HI PANNY!" Goku said happily. "HI BULMA!" Goku sat straight up and noticed something behind Bulma's back.  
"Oh, let me see!" Goku squealed like a child. He darted his eyes behind her back and saw the BIG needle that was there. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that, Goku ran out of the room faster than lightning.  
"Some things never change." Bulma muttered.  
"I'll say." Pan said following her grandfather.  
  
############  
  
Soon, it was time for dinner. Every one ate at the table and chatted away just like old times. But Goku still eyed Bulma's every move.   
"Get a grip Goku, I don't have the needle you big baby." Bulma said rolling her eyes.  
After dinner, the group sat around still talking about the good old times, and filling Goku in on all that he had missed.  
  
############  
  
Pan approached her father steadily. "Umm…hi dad." Pan said lightly.  
"Hi Pan-chan. Had fun on your little adventure?" Gohan asked ruffling her hair.  
"You mean, you're not mad?" Pan said amazed.  
"Nah, I think that you're old enough to make your own decisions, eh?"   
"Oh yeah." Pan said still trying to get over the fact that her father hadn't freaked out.  
"I mean let's face it. My little girl is growing up, and I need to accept that fact. Although it took some time, I got over it." Gohan said saddly.  
"Don't worry dad, I'll always be your little girl." Pan said happily. This made Gohan smile proudly.  
"Well, since you're in a good mood, I guess I should tell you that I'm going out with Trunks." She said calmly.  
"Okay." Gohan said taking a sip of his soda.  
"BUT DADDY! I LOVE TRUNKS!" She started to complain. "Huh? Did you just say, 'Okay'?" She said after realizing what her father had said.  
"Like I said earlier, you're old enough to make your own decisions. And besides, Trunks already told me." Gohan shrugged.  
"Dad, what did you do to him?" Pan said raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing. I just threatened to tear him limb from limb if you came home with a scratch on you. I told him the only exception I would make was for sparring. I don't care if his coat grazed your skin accidentally, I'm going to kill him." Gohan said seriously.  
"Thanks dad." Pan said hugging her father.  
"Heh, you might want to go and have your fun. I guarantee that your mom and grandmother aren't going to be to easy on you with your punishment." Gohan said.  
"Thanks daddy." Pan said leaving.  
  
############  
  
So once again, peace and happiness has returned to Earth and their warriors again. But how long will it last?  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well, there's the last part. Please write a review for this story. And I'm going to post another story soon, so be on the lookout for that one too!  
  
-Christina :)  
  



End file.
